


With Luck

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Hurt, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel takes a little fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Slipping on the Ice," and my Stargate 52 prompt "Pain."

As Daniel slid out of his car his knee and thigh began to twinge again. Trying his best not to wince or grimace, he made his way inside the Mountain and through security. He really should have been paying more attention as he left his apartment this morning, but he had never had a problem with that bit of sidewalk before. But his luck had run out, as an overnight cold snap had turned his usual innocuous snow into ice, and he had promptly slipped on it, twisting his knee and slamming his whole right side into the concrete.

He was already going to be late to the briefing, thanks to the fall, but when he tried to pick up his pace, it jarred his entire body. Resigned, Daniel continued as best he could.

"Thank you for joining us, Doctor Jackson," the General said, a little tartly, as Daniel slid into his seat. He tried not to wince as the action made his knee protest, but at the sudden intense looks from Jack and Janet he knew he had failed.

Sighing, Daniel did his best to pay attention to the rest of the briefing. With luck, he would be feeling better by the time they were scheduled to go on the mission. Another twinge from his knee made Daniel reassess his situation. With luck, he might convince Janet to even let him _go_ on today's mission.


End file.
